A liquid crystal display device may include a color filter substrate and an array substrate which are provided oppositely. The color filter substrate includes a base substrate and black matrixes and color filters provided above the base substrate, wherein the color filters include R, G or B color filters and are made of resin.
Progressive small bright point (Zara) is a serious quality defect in the current Photo Alignment (OA) process of the liquid crystal display device and may remarkably affect the image quality of the display device. The progressive Zara has a low detection rate in the electric detection and module detection and is progressive, resulting in serious quality defect at the customer terminal, and in turn resulting in serious quality problem in the terminal market. The reason is in that during heating with high temperature in the OA process, the resin material of the color filter in the color filter substrate is denatured due to the high temperature so as to generate minute particles, these minute particles may be diffused to the surface of the array substrate, and after the minute particles are accumulated for a certain time period, the progressive Zara may be caused. The defect is progressive, so it is called progressive Zara.